


Not alone in this world

by Coolstorybadending



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fist Fights, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolstorybadending/pseuds/Coolstorybadending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More frantic knocks sounded as Peggy approached the door, and they had answered to a woman with a baby wrapped in a dark blue blanket in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

Peggy Schuyler and Thomas Jefferson's neighborhood was usually a quiet one. Aside from teenagers throwing parties on the weekends, the two lived in a small, comfortable one bedroom home together after dating for a few years.

The two had met through Peggy's friend Alexander Hamilton. Alex had often talked about how much he hated some Jefferson guy, and they wanted to take down this bitch. So, Peggy and Thomas met up on Skype and after Skyping for hours on a long roast session with Alex his boyfriend John, and Peggy's sister Eliza listening in, the two just began to talk regularly.

The first few calls were more roast sessions and they slowly turned into talking like friends, then Thomas asked them out and the rest was history.

So you can imagine Peggy and Thomas' surprise when the couple had gotten a knock on the door at one in the morning. 

The two were cuddled up on their couch, watching movies together and Peggy was stealing most of the popcorn from Thomas, and the knock had sounded over the tv, it was loud and frantic.

"I'll get it." Peggy said as they set the popcorn to the side. More frantic knocks sounded as Peggy approached the door, and they had answered to a woman with a baby wrapped in a dark blue blanket in her arms. "How can I help you, ma'am?" They asked kindly. Peggy was genuinely concerned.

The woman was beautiful, a slim body and dark tanned skin. The woman's hair was black and curly, it cascaded down her red dress. Her dress matched her lipstick, it was ruby red. There were other things Peggy noticed. The woman had a split lip and black eye, she was being hurt. Abused, by someone they would never know the name of.

"Yes, please! I-I can't take care of this child, I was going to put him into foster care but I-I just don't know how I'm going to do that and I don't want him to grow up in an orphanage. Please, I need you too look after him. He's not safe, my husband will hurt him and I don't want him to grow up in a house like that." The woman began to cry.

In the moment, Peggy had no idea what to do. But an idea popped into their mind.

Peggy frantically nodded. "I understand. I'll make sure that he grows up well. Whats his name and birthday?" Peggy asked.

"Philip, he was born on the 24th of November. He's barely a few months old. Please make sure he grows well." The woman cried, this time a smile was shown on her face. It was hopeful.

"I will, what's your name?"

"Maria, Maria Reynolds. Thank you um-"

"Peggy. I'll make sure he is loved and cared for." They smiled. Maria said her goodbye, to Peggy and her son. Philip began crying in his mother's absence as Peggy closed the door. Philip resembled his mother, curly hair and tanned skin, but Philip had freckles splattering his face, unlike Maria.

"Why is a baby in our house?" Thomas asked, walking over to them.

"Haven't our good ole friends John, Alex, and Eliza been trying to have a child?" They asked. "His name is Philip. He's cute, Thomas! They'll take him."

"I suppose. I'll hold him while you call them." Thomas offered. Peggy accepted, giving Philip over to Thomas. They took their phone out of their pocket and dialed Alex, who they knew would be awake.

"What." Alex asked in a blunt tone.

"Hi Hamilfucker! You like orphans, right?" They asked cheerfully, as if there wasn't a crying Philip behind them.

"Where the fuck did you get a baby at one in the morning?"

"No shush listen to me, his name is Philip and his mother is trying to save him from a life of tragedy. And i know that you, Eliza, and John have been trying for children and hey, now you can have this one!" They tried to convince him. Alexander was silent for a few moments. A good thing considering his nature.

"We'll discuss it in the morning, keep that kid safe. If Jefferson goes near him-"

"He's already holding him, Hamilfucker. Have a good night!" They said before quickly hanging up.

"So do we need to get baby stuff or will that all just come together on its own?" Thomas asked them.

"You make a trip to the nearest store that sells baby stuff and I'll watch him. Get dipars, formulas, and bottles. Hamilfucker can get his own car seat." Peggy instructed, taking Philip from Thomas.

"Agreed. I'll be back soon." Thomas said, kissing them softly on the cheek to which Peggy smiled at.

"Love you! Drive safe!" They grinned, gently cradling the baby.

"Love you too, I will." Thomas grinned back, heading out the door Maria once had went through.

\----

The next morning, Peggy had realized they had not gotten a wink of sleep due to the child, Philip, refusing to sleep. They came up with the nickname "sleepless emo" since he cried often and wouldn't sleep. Thomas had started taking care of him at four, Peggy thankong their boyfriend until they finally dosed off. Thomas found it cute when they were tired, they just rambled on and on until falling asleep. These thoughts were interrupted by Philip, him crying once again. Thomas did everything he could to get him to slep crying, changing him, feeding him, burping him, and Thomas had even sang for him once, but the child didn't stop crying.

Needless to say, the couple did not sleep that much that night.

Alexander, John, and Eliza had all come ver in the morning to talk, all except for Eliza pretending there wasn't a (finally) sleeping child in a car seat that Thomas insisted on buying.

"So, Philip is great. He never cries-" Peggy started before Eliza gave her The Look.

"He was crying when we came through the door and when you and Alex were on the phone." Eliza objected.

"Liza, it's a baby, what so you expect from a baby?" Peggy rolled their eyes.

"Do you have a stroller? Formula? Dipars? Baby wipes? Clothes? Do you have-" John began to ask.

"Listen Laurens, I like the questions but stop asking them. We have some of those things." Peggy said.

"Most of them." Thomas nodded.

"Besides, babies cost money, and more importantly love. You three all have jobs, and you have more love than anyone else. Well Eliza does, she's the mom friend so she's automatically a great mom. If you're still not convinced he looks like someone mushed the three of you together into one baby and called it good." They added.

"Well Peggy I don't know if we have money to do this, I-" Eliza began.

"We'll throw you a baby shower!" They suggested.  
"Besides, how can you say no to that cute face?" Peggy frowned, looking towards the sleeping baby.

"Don't say no to this, one day that child could still be living under my ro-" Thomas started before Alexander got up from the couch.

"I'm aboard this if it means that Jefferson doesn't make yet another child sob." He agreed.

"I do want a baby badly, John how do you-?" Eliza began, looking to him but meeting an empty seat. "John?"

The four remaining turned to John cradling the baby, who was now awake, but to Peggy and Thomas's surprise, not screaming and crying.

"Sorry, he's just so- Fuck he stays with us." John agreed.

"Then it's settled. Philip Hamilton it is." Peggy grinned.


	2. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton has always had a sort of "fight me" vibe to him.

Philip Hamilton has always had a sort of "fight me" vibe to him.

This may be from his childhood.

Growing up, Philip took after his mother in hating bugs more than anything in the world.

\----

"These ants are everywhere! This is not a family reunion, get out of here!" His mother, Eliza Hamilton would mutter as she killed a few. His mother seemed like she was soft and caring and kind, and yes, she was all those things, especially towards her family, but the woman could never stand the sight of a bug and would cuss them out before killing them. This was one of Philip's first memories of his mother.

"Mama, are bugs bad?" The boy, three or four at the time had asked.

"Just annoying, not bad. Ugh, there's more? Where are they coming from?" Eliza went back to muttering. 

Philip, getting the silent message his mother didn't mean to send, got a napkin himself and started squishing the bugs.

"Go away! You're annoying!" The little boy had imitated his mother. Eliza could only smile.

"That's good, Philip. You're good at killing bugs." She smiled at her son.

"Thank you Mama!" Philip had smiled back at her, squishing more bugs with his mother.

\----

To Philip, people who made him upset reminded him a lot of him killing bugs. The people were unnecessary and Philip disliked them. So he had to fight them.

There was a time in sixth grade where he heard from someone saying that one of his fathers was a Democrat. He punched the kid in the nose.

\----

"Philip, why did you get in a fight?" His father Alexander had asked.

"He called you a Democrat!" Philip responded angrily. Alexander looked as if he had just heard the best joke in his like.

"Philip, you know that i am a Democrat, right? That's just a political party." Alexander explained after laughing.

"Oh. So am I not in trouble?"

"No, you're grounded."

\----

Lets not forget his other father, John, like him got into many fights in his youth. Talking to Philip about every fight he's ever had. One particularly stuck out in his mind.

\----

"The man called Washington  so many things, and no one else did anything so it was up to me to do something." John explained to a small Philip.

"So what did you do?" Philip grinned in anticipation.

"I hit the shit out of him." 

"Cool! Can i do that Papi?"

John smiled and kissed his forehead. "Only when it feels necessary." He told him.

\----

Maybe these are the reasons why he was currently in a fight with some kid named George Eacker. 

The fight had started when Eacker decided to insult not only what he was currently wearing, a band shirt and black skinny jeans, but then decided to bash his family. Philip had forgotten what the most of it had been about, he just decided to punch him in the face. 

Eacker had blocked the punch, kicking the side of Philip's leg to which Philip had hardly noticed with Eacker's toothpick legs. Philip got a punch into Eacker's upper jaw, hard, and a hiss of pain came from Eacker. Philip went to punch him in his gut, but his wrist was grabbed and suddenly a fist was colliding with his nose.

Philip was sure his nose was bleeding, and that a crowd was forming but he didn't care. He didn't think as Philip punched him in his eye, and didn't think when he knocked Eacker off his feet with a powerful kick.

Suddenly. He felt hands on his shoulders and he was being dragged away from Eacker. Yep, he was caught again in another fight.

The only thing going through his mind was that his mom was going to kill him when she gets a phone call from the school.

\----

"Philip Hamilton! This is your third fight this month. Month! What was this fight about?" Eliza demanded when they had gotten out of the principal's office.

"He was talking shit about you and dads!" He defended. Philip Hamilton learned to defend his family quickly, his fathers Alexander and John both being in a relationship with his mother Eliza as well as the two of them being in a relationship. People often tried to pick on him for it, but he would mostly scream at them to take it back or fight them.

Eliza's face softened once she realized why he had gotten into a fight. "Honey, they just like to make fun of what they don't understand." She assured her son.

"I know Mom, but it's nor fair! You're all good people." Philip looked down, suddenly feeling guilty.

"You need to learn how to let things go. You are to much like Alexander sometimes." She shook her head. "Me and your dads will have a talk about this, figure things out. For now, you stay out of trouble." Eliza said.

"Yes mom." Philip smiled.

"Oh, and Philip, you're grounded."

"But-"

Eliza stopped the car and gave him a stern look.

"Okay." Philip sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SOSOSO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KUDOS! It's nice to know people actually enjoy this fic so far, new characters will be introduced next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This is a new fic series basically about emo philip hamilton! This was mostly an introduction to a series that i a very excited to write! Me and my girlfriend were talking one night ad she mentioned a woman dropping a baby off at Peggy's doorstep and being like "i dont want this have it." And that woman being Maria and the baby being Philip. I decided to write it. Please leave kudos and comments, i love support ad constructive criticism from you all. Thanks for reading! The next chapter


End file.
